Spencer Traduccion
by Diana Colfer
Summary: Esta es una serie de Drabbles sobre Spencer, Kurtbastian. Historia de hamxcheese traducción autorizada. Primera traducción no sean duros conmigo.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** Spencer

**Autor: **hamxcheese

**Traductora: **Diana Colfer

**Word Count: **260

**Rating:** K+

**N/A: ****_¡Hola a Todos! Esta es una serie de drabbles sobre Spencer._**  
_**Spencer es un buen chico ¡Espero que disfruten sus aventuras mientras crece.**_

**N/T:** _**Bien cuando lei esta historia me enamore de ella y lo queria compartir con ustedes, se que tengo pendiente de actulizar mis Fics pero no podia aguantar las ganas de . Aqui esta el link para la historia solo quiten los espacios.**_ www. /s/ 8326088 /1/ Spencer

* * *

Mi nombre es Spencer. Tengo ocho.

Me gustan los robots y los carros y eso.

Me gusta ver televisión y jugar videojuegos y eso.

Me gusta el emparedado de queso y jamón de mi Papá Seb. Tiene mucho queso... pero eso es bueno y así.

También tengo a mi Papá Kurt. El se queda en su cuarto de trabajo la mayoría del tiempo.

La mayoría de las veces dice que no puedo estar ahí porque es peligroso.

El es muy ordenado, pero dice, "Los alfileres están donde sea"

El tiene todos esos diferentes tipos de tela.

El los llama diseños... lo que sea que quiera decir.

Pero me gusta verlo trabajar.

A veces el es como un mago. Si.

A veces, lo veo trabajar. El toma la tela, yo parpadeo, y después el tiene una playera en sus manos.

Es mágico.

También lo veo brillar. Eso es porque el luce como si se estuviera divirtiendo.

Y porque tiene lentejuelas atrapadas en el. Si.

Mi cosa favorita en la Tierra podría ser tener mi perro. Papá Kurt dijo que deseaba un gato, pero Papá Seb dijo que los perros son mejores.

Papá Seb durmió en el sillón pero al día siguiente, conseguí mi perro.

Lo llame Botones. Para hacer a Papá Kurt sonreír. Me gusta cuando el sonríe y estoy seguro de que Papá Seb ama eso también.

Porque Papá Seb recibe "dedales" cuando Papá Kurt sonríe mucho. Y después Papá Seb sonríe también.

* * *

**_"Dedales" hace referencia a Peter Pan se refiere a un beso._**


	2. Viaje al zoologico

**Titulo:** Spencer  
**Autor:** hamxcheese

**Traductora:** Diana Colfer

**Word Count:** 266

**Rating:** K+

**N/A:** Gracias Por las visitas, Folows, favoritos y porsupuesto por lo Reviews. Las palabras no pueden describir lo asombrosos que son chicos. Nos encantaria saber de ustedes tambien. Porfavor dejen Review porque los Reviews hacen que escribir sea mas facil!

**N/T:** Digo lo mismo que la autora. Actulizare los vieres por la tarde/noche o los Sabados en la mañana. Cabe aclarar que en la historia originalmente se usan los terminos Dad (Kurt) y Papa (Seb) pero como que en Español no queda bien por eso uso Papa Kurt y Papa Seb.

* * *

**Viaje al zoológico**  
Papá Kurt y Papá Seb me llevaron hoy al zoológico. Tiene demasiados animales.

Amo el zoológico. Quería traer algunos animales a casa pero Papa Kurt dijo que de por si ya era un circo conmigo, Papa Seb y Botones andando por ahí.

Nunca he estado en un circo ahora que lo pienso. Me imagino que es como el zoológico...o varias personas a las que les gustan los emparedados de jamón y queso.

Intente convencer a Papá Kurt para que me comprara un pingüino pero Papa Seb dijo que Papa Kurt ya es un pingüino.

...Después Papá Kurt llamo a Papá Seb suricata... lo que sea que quiera decir eso.

Papá Kurt y Papá Seb empezaron un "discusión" después de eso. - esa es la palabra que usa Papá Kurt cuando ambos empiezan un pelea.

Ellos rugen como leones.

Después gruñen como tigres.

Pero después Papá Seb abraza a Papá Kurt como lo haría un tonto monito...y Papá Kurt se engancha a el como lo haría un oso Koala.

Pero a veces solo lucen como pingüinos aleteando alrededor.

Con Papa Kurt y Papa Seb tal vez no necesito un pingüino después de todo.

No conseguí mi pingüino ese día, o el día siguiente, o el día después de ese.

Pero todo esta bien pues Papá Seb dijo que podía visitar el zoológico de nuevo cuantas veces quisiera.

Desearía poder vivir en un zoológico.

Pero eso significaría no ver mas el trabajo de Papá Kurt.

Ver el trabajo de mi Papá Kurt es mejor que ir al zoológico todo el tiempo.


	3. Esmoquin

**Titulo:** Spencer  
**Autor:** hamxcheese  
**Traductora:** Diana Colfer  
**Word Count:** 185  
**Rating:** K+  
**N/T: **Este es muy cortito pero lindo. Disfruten y dejen Review :D  
**Capitulo:** Esmoquin

* * *

Una noche Papa Kurt me despertó en medio de la noche y me vistió. No puse atención porque aun me sentía algo adormilado.

Me paro frente al espejo y me abrazo fuertemente.

Fue cuando me vi y lucia, woooow

Papa Kurt dijo que se llamaba esmoquin. Toque el esmoquin y se sentía realmente liso y suave.

Papa Kurt me hizo mirarle y se disculpo porque no pudo conseguirme mi pingüino. Dijo que Papa Seb trato pero...no pudo convencer al cuidador para que nos dejara quedarnos con uno.

El logro hacerme ver como uno en su lugar. ¡Lo cual es mucho mejor!

Camine alrededor como pingüino con mis brazos a los lados y mis piernas hiendo en diferentes direcciones.

No note cuando Papa Seb entro a mi habitación, hasta que río entre dientes y alboroto mi cabello. Adoro cuando alborota mi cabello.

Después Papa Kurt chasqueo la lengua, camino hacia mi y arreglo el desastre que Papa Seb hizo. El dijo que Papa Seb era increíble.

Me gusta cuando Papa Kurt acomoda mi cabello con sus manos.

Es como magia.


	4. Chico Grande

**Titulo:** Spencer

**Autor:** hamxcheese

**Word Count:** 382

**Rating:** K+

**N/T:** Bien gracias por todos los Reviews, em... Pueden seguir a las autoras por Tumblr bao el nombre de "hamxcheese". u.u esto debió subirse ayer pero pf me llego la depre pero ya se fue gracias un nuevo y hermoso cap de esta historia. Disfruten :)

* * *

**Chico Grande**

Papá Seb dijo que yo seria un niño grande ahora que voy a entrar al segundo grado. Es genial ya que cada vez que voy a la escuela, Papa Seb siempre me hace un emparedado incluso cuando a estado despierto toda la noche haciendo no entiendo que hace la mayoría del tiempo. Creo que solo colorea esas hojas con marcador amarillo.

Recuerdo que una vez tome el marcador sin permiso, Papa Seb estaba muy enojado conmigo. Dijo que no debía tomar sus juguetes, lo cual no es justo por que el toma mis juguetes todo el tiempo. Trate de darle un crayón a cambio pues me gustaba mucho el marcador. Papa Seb parecía un globo rojo en ese momento. Papa Kurt dijo que Papa Seb estaba enojado y que era mejor que fuera a mi cuarto.

Es gracioso el como Papa Kurt sabe que decirle a Papa Seb para calmarlo ...

A veces Papa Kurt le da un panquecillo...

Otras veces solo le da muchos dedales.

Papa siempre me pone en guarderías, pero ahora que estoy creciendo no debo ir a la guardería mas. Soy un chico grande ahora, lo que quiere decir que puedo hacer lo que yo quiera.

Estoy muy emocionado por el "Muestra y Cuenta" de mañana en clase.

Estoy seguro de que todos mostraran algo estupido, ya que la maestra dijo que las mascotas no estaban permitidas. Un chico incluso pensó que podría mostrar a su amigo imaginario.

Yo llevare a botones pues es parte de la familia. Eso es lo que Papa Seb siempre dice cuando Botones brinca a la cama y Papa Kurt se va enojado ya que "hay un perro en la cama"

A veces, deseo haber querido un gato asi Papa Kurt no seria tan gruñón con Botones. Pero lo veo dándole caricias a Botones cuando cree que Papa Seb no esta. Creo que a Papa Kurt le gusta Botones tanto como a mi me gusta Botones. Pero eso es solamente tonto porque a mi me gusta Botones demasiado.

Pero Papa Kurt y Papa Seb me gustan mas que Botones

¿Eso no me hace un mal chico, verdad?


	5. Hijo Unico

**Titulo: **Spencer

**Autor: **hamxcheese

**Word Count: **185

**Rating:** K+

**N/T: **  
Gracias por sus reviews follows y favoritos son muy lindos de verdad me hacen el dia. En especial Anne

Mmm okay si quieren dejar alguna propuesta o alguna idea que tengan para los Drabbles pueden ir a la historia original serán tomados en cuenta y me dan mas para traducir ;) www. fanfiction s/8326088/1/Spencer (favor de eliminar espacios)

* * *

**Hijo Único**

A veces, no me gusta ser el único niño en la casa.

Soy el único que recoge los juguetes.

Soy el único que recoge la popo de l perro (¡Puaj!)

Soy el único que se debe comer todas las verduras (Papá Kurt no cuenta porque a el le gustan)

Soy el único que debe dormir temprano en días de escuela.

Soy el único que aun tiene lecciones de canto con la tía Rachel.

...

Pero supongo que esta bien.

Porque soy el único que juega a lo autos con mi Abuelo Burt. Soy el único al que la Abuela le hace galletas. Mamie y Papie* siempre me andan comprando regalos y SOLO a mi y Botones es MI perro. Me puedo quedar con el para mi.

Pero creo que lo mejor de ser el único niño pequeño de la casa es que puedo comer todos los emparedados de Jamón y Queso que quiera. Y no tengo que compartir mi asiento especial en el cuarto de Papa Kurt.

¿Y la mejor parte?

Soy el único que puede abrazarse en la cama con Papa Kurt y Papa Seb las noches lluviosas.

No porque este asustado o algo así.

Pero ellos lo están.

* * *

***Mamie y Papie **es abuela y abuelo en Frances. Lo deje así por que pensé que seria bueno que Spencer hablara un poco el Frances


	6. Muestra y Cuenta

**Titulo: **Spencer  
**Autor: **hamxcheese  
**Traductora: **Diana Colfer  
**Word Count: **223  
**Rating: **K+  
**N/T : **Perdon por la tardanza de verdad como que me desconecte Viernes y Sabado y hoy Domingo en la mañana fue de que "¡DIOS NO E SUBIDO EL CAP. DE SPENCER!" Pero aqui esta. Recuerden que pueden seguir a las autoras en Tumblr bajo en nombre de hamxcheese.  
Lamento no poder responder pero...yo tambien quiero el lugar de Spencer en la noches lluviosas

**Muestra y cuenta**

Finalmente es el día de Muestra y Cuenta.  
Le dije a Papa Seb que tenia permitido llevar a Botones.  
Quise meterlo en mi mochila pero Papa Seb dijo que no podría caber.  
Botones en mas grande ahora por eso tuvimos que caminar con el y así.

Así que camine con Botones a la escuela.  
¡Incluso tuve que agarrarlo por la correa y todo!

Era genial pues los demás traían cosas estupidas como una muñeca, una flor o un carro de juguete.  
Tengo docenas de juguetes en casa pero solo existe un Botones.  
La escuela fue divertida hoy aunque tuve que ir a casa temprano.  
Fue mas divertido por que Papa Kurt y Papa Seb me trajeron.  
Usualmente Papa Seb esta en casa hasta que es la hora de la cena pero dijeron que debían hablar con el director.

Ellos dijeron que yo no tenia permitido traer a Botones pero Botones es mi familia también.  
Salí temprano por llevar a Botones a la escuela...  
Y porque le dije una mala palabra a mi maestra.  
La llame estupida por decirle a Botones mounstro.  
Yo pienso que mounstro debería ser una mala palabra también.  
Los lastimarían a Papa Kurt y a Papa Seb y Botones nunca los lastimaría.  
Yo creo que la maestra debería salir temprano también.


	7. Teléfono

**Titulo: **Spencer

**Autor: **hamxcheese

**Word Count: **282

**Rating: **K+

**N/T: **En lo personal este es mi cap favorito me dejo mucho que pensar. Gracias por sus comentarios y por amar a Spencer tanto como yo. Disfruten :D

**Teléfono**

Hola. Soy Spencer. Tengo ocho.

Me gustan los robots, y los autos y eso. Me gusta ver televisión y jugar videojuegos ...y si.

Me gusta jugar con mi perro. Me gustan los emparedados de jamón y queso. Me gusta ver a mi Papa Kurt trabajando en su estudio.

Pero a mi, Spencer Smythe, no me gusta contestar el teléfono.

Desde que un hombre llamo y me grito...no me gusta contestar mas el teléfono.  
Papa Kurt y Papa Seb estaban muy enojados. Dijeron que ese hombre era un hombre malo.

Pero una vez, cuando ellos creían que yo no los oía, escuche a Papa Kurt y Papa Seb decir que esos eran monstruos. Monstruos que no los podían dejar solos solo porque están juntos, aun cuando esos dos eran chicos también.

Yo realmente no lo entiendo. Papa Kurt y Papa Seb son los mejores. Ellos son realmente felices, pelean a veces, pero puedo contar mas veces en las que Papa Kurt le a dado dedales a Papa Seb que las veces que han peleado (Y vaya que son muchas)

Ahora Papa Kurt y Papa Seb responden siempre el teléfono.

Y ellos me dejan usarlo unas cuantas veces. Me dejan usarlo para escuchar a el Abuelo Burt decir que me ama. Me dejan usarlo para escuchar a Tía Rachel cantar (cosa que a veces no me gusta, pero la amo). Tío Blaine llama preguntando como van las cosas con Botones. El dijo que llamaba por Botones...pero antes de colgar dijo que llamaba por mi.

Las mejores llamadas son las de Papa Kurt y Papa Seb al otro lado.

Antes de colgar, Vemos quien puede dar mas besos por teléfono.

Yo nunca gano ese juego.


	8. Primer Enamoramiento

**Titulo: **Spencer  
**Autor: **hamxcheese  
**Traductora: **Diana Colfer  
**Word Count: **208  
**Rating: **K+

**Primer Enamoramiento**

**N/T** No olviden seguir a los autores en Tumblr bajo el nombre de hamxcheese Probablemente la proxima publcacion sea el miercoles, ese dia les doy mis razones :) disfruten. Y como siempre Spencer tambien los ama.

Hola. Soy Spencer. Tengo ocho ... y medio.

Y el día de hoy vi un ángel.

Cuando le conté a Papa Kurt dijo que estaba loco. Dijo que los ángeles no son reales. Yo le dije que lo son.

Le dije que nos conocimos en el parque de juegos.

Papa Seb leía el periódico mientras yo jugaba en los columpios.  
Después ahí estaba esa chica y era asombrosa! Estaba con su hermana también. Su hermana es mas chica que yo.  
Ella me enseño a volar, como lo hace Superman!  
Jugamos todo el día ¿y para el almuerzo? Compartimos mi emparedado de jamón y queso.  
Ella dijo que lo amaba también.

Papa Kurt dijo que ella estaba siendo mi amiga pero cuando estaba con ella sentía que había comido mariposas. Yo sabia que la amaba demasiado.  
Pero cuando nos encontramos al día siguiente, ella me presento a ese chico mayor. Ella dijo que le era su novio.  
Me dijo que el iría a la Universidad pronto -es como la escuela pero para gente mayor.  
Dijo que yo era un buen niño.

Se que ella tiene dieciocho o algo así pero yo creceré pronto, lo prometo.  
Estoy muy seguro de que nunca conoceré alguien como ella.


	9. Halloween

**Titulo: **Spencer

**Autor: **hamxcheese

**Traductora:** Diana Colfer

**Word Count: **242

**Rating: **K+

**N/T **Bueno aqui les dejo el cap unos días antes de lo normal porque mañana dan calificaciones en mi escuela y no se como me va ir o si podre usar la compu por un rato. Mmm este a sido hasta ahora el ultimo capitulo asi que de aqui en adelante habrá que esperar a que los autores publiquen el nuevo capitulo. Gracias por amar a Spencer, solo por eso yo los amo tambien.

**Halloween**

Odio a Papa Kurt.

Odio que tenga demasiado trabajo.

Quiero decir, amo cuando Papa Kurt esta cociendo y haciendo trajes, pero me gustaría que jugara mas tiempo conmigo.  
Odio a Papa Kurt!

El prometió que me haría un disfraz para Halloween.

El hace los mejores disfraces después de todo.

El me lo prometió pero Mamie le pidió a Papa Kurt unos trajes de ultimo minuto para su show, dijo que no podría hacer mi disfraz este año.

Papa Kurt hace los mejores trajes. Yo nunca luzco como ningún príncipe,  
pirata o ninja! yo visto el mejor traje de todos, y gano a mejor disfraz todo el tiempo.

Es por eso que amo demasiado el Halloween.  
Es por eso que odio a Papa Kurt.

Se suponía que este año vestiría como Superman, porque el es el mejor superheroe de todos.

Pero como Papa Kurt no pudo hacer mi disfraz, Papa Seb me compro uno.

Pero para colmo el solo consiguió el de Spiderman.

No quiero mas Truco o Travesura.

"¿Spencer?"  
Ese es Papa Kurt llamándome.  
El tenia unos pastelillos y ...¿una capa?  
No es que estuviera llorando o algo parecido.  
Solo tenia una basura en el ojo cuando vi el traje de Superman que Papa Kurt hizo para mi.

"Halloween seria un desastre sin Superman asegurándose de que todos estén a salvo" me dijo Papa Kurt con un guiño.

Creo que Papa Kurt es Superman en secreto.  
...olviden lo que dije.  
Yo amo a Papa Kurt.


End file.
